Despair
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo is a 23 year old male currently living with his boyfriend Yukio Vandersloot. A famous CEO for a gaming company. Yet the 2 have financial issues and suffor, living pay check by pay check thanks to Ichigo since Yukio doesn't get any of his money till he's 25. Since being poor all Yukio can do it play games and abuse Ichigo for simple things.He has to leav YukiIchi and GrimIchi
1. Prologue

Ichigo was a simple man. The son of a doctor. He had grown up with a few unhappy events but who didn't? Currently one of those unhappy events was occurring right now. Living as a poor man with his current boyfriend Yukio who was sitting on the couch playing his portable play station. Yukio would have been playing the xbox 360 connect but he preferred _Sony_ over _Microsoft_. Ichigo didn't understand why since the server's could often go down due to hackers or the worker's on stupidity. Yukio was the owner of a large gaming company that even rivalled _Sony_ and_ Microsoft. _Yet, they were still in the poor had explained that his funds had been frozen by his Uncle Tsukishima and that Yukio could only use a certain amount of money each month. Yukio used it for video games often and when Ichigo was near close to missing rent Yukio's unlce wouldn't give any money at all. At first Ichigo had thought Yukio was lying and being a selfish bastard but when a new video game was released and Yukio _couldn't_ have the money since he'd used up his funds Ichigo believed him.

Ichigo knew Yukio had a few...Quirks. Who didn't? No one was perfect. Sure Yukio smoked weed every now and then but at least he didn't pimp Ichigo off. That's what he thought. It wasn't very often but since Yukio couldn't get that game and Ichigo had used his pay check to pay for rent Yukio had pimped him out to the highest bidder for a night. Only receiving a measly two hundred bucks. The man had been an asshole, taking him rough and spat on him calling him a whore even though Ichigo didn't have a say in it. Ichigo had only done it because Yukio accused Ichigo of not loving him. Of course Ichigo loved him. So Ichigo did it to prove his love. Of course he was even rewarded by Yukio. They had a date night from the extra money and made love instead of brutal fucking. That was reassurance that Yukio loved him.

So now Ichigo was in his current dilemma. With barely enough food, Yukio basically asked for forty bucks worth of pizza and soda but Ichigo needed it to buy some groceries. Basically his fourty bucks only got two large pizza's and a few 2L pops and Ichigo knew since Yukio was high as a kit he wouldn't share.

"Just order the pizza damn it!" ordered Yukio.

Ichigo was hesitating since this was the last of their money and it was suppose to at least get some food to last another week. They needed to eat and Ichigo knew he would starve if he bought the pizza. While Ichigo was considering it he hadn't notice Yukio get up and was now standing in front of him.

Yukio not liking being ignored shot his fist out and hit Ichigo in the stomach causing the orange haired male to gasp and only to be hit over the head causing Ichigo to fall to the ground. With one more kick to the stomach Ichigo was laying on the floor sprawled out and coughing his lungs out at the brute force used. This happened weekly and sometimes daily. The burning in his stomach didn't help as Ichigo tried to get up. His vision watery from the pain in his head. Before Ichigo could get anything else out that sounded like he would do as he was told Ichigo felt more pain blossom in his stomach from the kick of Yukio's steeled toed combate boots kicking him in the stomach. Ichigo coughed up some blood and hoped there was no internal bleeding. The one thing he was grateful for was that he didn't kick any higher because if he did Ichigo might have three or four ribs broken. The place they lived in didn't have stairs so Ichigo didn't know how to explain it if he went to the hospital.

"Get the damn pizza!" growled Yukio.

"Yes," whispered Ichigo.

"Good," approved Yukio and patted Ichigo on the head like a dog.

"H-how about I go to Safeway and buy four frozen ones and some pop?" offered Ichigo," you'd get more pizza then you would from take out."

"Did I ask for your fucking opinion?" asked Yukio in a furious tone," seriously are you that fucking retarded. If you go to Safeway I have to wait fifteen minutes for you walk there another for the way back, at least ten possible twenty for your stupid shopping and then fifteen minutes for my damn pizza not counting the preheat time. It's easier to order out you dunce."

Ichigo flinched at that tone and agreed to buy the take out. Ichigo knew that tone. It meant if he didn't listen he's get more than a beating. Ichigo couldn't leave Yukio. Yukio was the only one there for him. His family was shunned away once they realized who Ichigo was dating and they thought they could help but only made things worse. Friends were a moot point since they lived too far away and were busy with their own lives and Ichigo decided they drifted too far apart to be considered close. Another factor was Yukio wouldn't allow him to be friends with those people. Yukio determined his friends and if they were male or didn't like gaming then they were gone.

Ichigo hated the life he had but it was the only one he had and Yukio was the only one there for him. Yukio swore he wouldn't pimp Ichigo off again unless he was bad so Ichigo picked up the phone calling the nearest pizza delivery place so that it would get there faster.

Ichigo was afraid that he had gotten AIDS from the person he was forced to fuck for money but he didn't. Thank God he lived in Canada and didn't have to pay for tests of such. He would get tested every few months and the results would come out that he was clean. Ichigo lived in the Dangai a place that was at least a four hour drive from Karakura Town. Dangai was a half an hour walk from soul society so maybe a ten minutes drive from here.

After ordering the meat lover's pizza and the bottle of pepsi Ichigo went and sat down in the chair. Yukio was lost in the game so Ichigo paid it no mind. When the pizza arrived Ichigo paid for it getting eleven cents back for the change and when he got the plates for Yukio Ichigo gave him that and a large slurpee cup with _Star Wars_ characters on the cup. Ichigo included five ice cubes since Yukio got angry if there were no ice cubes or more or less then the desired amount.

Yukio accepted the food and beverage so when the game was placed down and most likely placed on pause Ichigo thought nothing of it until Yukio moved forward to the seat Ichigo occupied. Game on the coffee table Ichigo gulped and looked up at Yukio. The man was smirking as he took off his long black coat, white t-shirt and then pants and boxers.

"I-Is there something you need?" asked Ichigo.

Yukio nodded his head and pointed at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, he didn't want sex. No he just wanted to relax. It was now getting late. Nearing twelve o'clock at night. Ichigo had to work tomorrow too. Ichigo worked as a cashier at the grocery store. Working there for almost a year as well. Sure the beatings hurt but Ichigo got picked on a lot in high school so Ichigo adapted to the pain. He often didn't have to pick up heavy items since he had a scanner gun. Bagging was done by customers rather than the cashier. That's _Super Store_ for you.

Ichigo had to train two newbies that were coming and if Yukio wanted sex Ichigo would be too tired to think. One would think being a cashier is easy but it's not. Remember hundred of codes. Mostly four digit unless it involved something else. It took Ichigo a month to memorize all the codes and be promoted to senior cashier. He would eventually be manager of cashiers if he kept the job for another year or if the current manager quit or left.

Ichigo was only paid eleven bucks and hour due to his raise but that was okay. He worked nine hour shifts almost every day so he made near six hundred bucks each week usually unless he was working on holiday. Rent took up nine hundred dollars and the rest was for groceries unless Yukio demanded a new game or take out food so Ichigo often when he just got paid used his lunch break to buy groceries. People thought it strange but Ichigo explained he had no time to do it outside of work. He'd buy Yukio _hungry man_ dinners so he would starve or frozen pizza's and on occasions left twenty bucks for pizza.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Yukio.

Ichigo nodded his head," Of course, but can we not have sex tonight? I have to train some rookies."

"No!" snapped Yukio.

"O-Okay," Ichigo agreed," l-lets have sex."

Yukio was the only person Ichigo took shit from because Ichigo thought Yukio loved him. So when Yukio caressed his cheek lovingly Ichigo believed it. Even though he was hurt Ichigo only thought it was because Yukio loved him and was only trying to help him. He knew it was in the wrong way but as Ichigo stated before Yukio was all he had. If Ichigo left him he would be forced to whore himself off. Once Yukio was twenty five his Uncle could no longer be in charge of Yukio's finances and they could live the life of luxury they so desired. Yukio was twenty three as was Ichigo and they had been dating since Ichigo was seventeen. The abuse hadn't started till Ichigo was twenty though.

"Don't be afraid of me," Yukio whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," said Ichigo.

Ichigo tried his best not to tremble in fear as he removed his clothes but failed, yet Yukio, the genius he was thought it was from anticipation. The weed he smoked never made his intelligence hinder or maturity, it just calmed him the fuck down and basically made Ichigo less afraid of him, unless he got the bad quality, then Yukio was something to fear. Or if his dealer wasn't available and Yukio went to someone else who managed to have added an 'extra' ingredient. Thus, leading to more beatings.

So here Ichigo was butt naked on the chair as Yukio saw in his lap. Yukio was six feet tall so he was a couple inches taller than Ichigo. It took all of Ichigo's willpower not to show a expression of fear as he felt Yukio's erection pressing against Ichigo's thigh. Instead he faked an expression of want as he looked into Yukio's eyes. Better to show fake love then nothingness. Yukio's weed scented breath invaded Ichigo's scent but he didn't wrinkle his nose. He just allowed Yukio to touch him. To run his nimble fingers move around his chest and eventually down until it reached Ichigo's limp appendage.

Ichigo tried his best to get aroused as Yukio grasped Ichigo's penis and began to move up and down. Ichigo new best to not close his eyes either. Instead he tried to imagine someone else.

Ichigo hadn't imagined the person quick enough and Yukio gripped his dick painfully. Crying out, Ichigo began to kiss Yukio to make up for the lack of sexual interest that might offend Yukio. Ichigo knew if he willingly kissed the man and even allowed some tongue that Yukio would forget about it. Now this gave time for Ichigo to use his imagination.

Lately a blue haired man with a wicked, sinful smile had been invading his dreams and Ichigo imagined the man who often gave Ichigo wet dreams or morning erections doing this to him. Often these dreams resulted in Yukio fucking him in the morning but Ichigo didn't care. The man in his dreams was like an Adonis. The man treated Ichigo kindly, had a body that felt like it would turn Ichigo into ashes since it was so hot. Ichigo never heard him speak before but his sapphire eyes and powder blue hair were unforgettable.

Ichigo said nothing as he felt Yukio's hands cup his behind. Though it made him sad that his day dream of the blue haired man was interrupted. Ichigo knew by now he would not be prepared. There were occasions when Yukio felt generous so it couldn't help to ask, right?

"Y-Yukio?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah Buttercup?" asked Yukio.

Ichigo hated that feminine nickname.

"C-Can we use the lube this time?" asked Ichigo.

Yukio's facial expression changed from one of happiness to one of pure fury. Before Ichigo could ask what was wrong Yukio's fist slammed into Ichigo's face. No blood was drawn so Ichigo didn't fear his nose being broken...Again. Instead he felt the fear as he felt the tip of Yukio's erection at Ichigo's hole. Yukio gave no warning as he thrust in causing Ichigo to bite his lip. If Ichigo cried out in pain it would only result to another hit. So Ichigo bit down on his lip, managing to draw blood from the pain. Yukio didn't even give Ichigo time to adjust as he brutally thrust forward. Not caring that Ichigo clenched tightly around his own erection. Yukio's grunts and skin against skin were the only thing heard as he kissed Ichigo's neck and occasionally biting down. Yukio hadn't even noticed the tears that streamed down Ichigo's face and the irregular breathing.

"You're nothing without me you useless whore," snarled Yukio.

That was low, and Ichigo felt a pang of hurt in his chest at what Yukio said was true. Ichigo was nothing without the man and could disappear and no one would care. Ichigo's family and friends didn't love him any more. There was only Yukio.

_Only Yukio_ a voiced echoed throughout Ichigo's head.

Ichigo could barely breath from the amount of pain. The burning sensation in his behind as Yukio thrust at his own brutal pace. The burning sensation caused to to tearing and the feeling of sweat mixing with blood and the open wound. Ichigo tried not to cry but it hurt so much. The painful grip Yukio had on his hips, his nails clutching so tight that the skin broke as well. Ichigo had a few marks marring his body so he often wore a black long sleeve sweeter underneath his white t-shirt so no one could see any marks that were placed on his body since he had a thin white dress shirt. The red vest wasn't so bad. For the hickies and any othe bruises that were made Ichigo placed make up on. It was one nice enough where no one noticed nor question what could be wrong. They were all oblivious to the abusive relationship Ichigo was in.

When Yukio began to kiss Ichigo he wanted to revolt. There was barely anything that would be explained as a spark or enjoyment of the action. When Yukio's tongue roughly entered his mouth Ichigo tried to pull away only to have his orange locks be tugged on harshly. A whimper escaped his mouth but Yukio must not of heard it since he was enjoying himself too much.

The pain in his back wasn't helping at all. Ichigo want to beg for it all to stop. Yukio was only interesting in his own pleasure. Not even bothering to help Ichigo. Yukio was the only person Ichigo had ever dated and ever loved. Yukio cared for Ichigo. Yukio loved Ichigo. Ichigo remembered his first time with Yukio. He had prepared Ichigo so much, making sure it wouldn't hurt. However, after Yukio had finished Ichigo was painfully hard and had to finish himself off which was hard since Yukio was spooning him. Ichigo didn't wish to wake up Yukio at all since Yukio had a long business meeting from before.

Ichigo was both grateful and sad that Yukio had finished. Grateful since it was over and Yukio would either go to bed or finish his game, most likely playing it all night and sleeping in till noon. Ichigo was sad that it was over since the feeling of Yukio's seed shooting into his core and hitting his open wounds almost caused him to hss out in pain. Ichigo had learned not to make sounds of displeasure soon after the raping had begun since it often resulted in punishment.i

Ichigo hoped that there was food that was not labelled in the fridge at work so he could eat it. Thankfully Halloween ended a couple days ago so they got to eat the chips that were left over. It was great. They often had water in the fridge too so Ichigo might be able to get that. He knew he also had a gift card hidden in his bag too so he might even get to buy some food as well.

As Ichigo nakedly limped towards the bedroom and laid on his stomach he prayed to no one. That today be a better day. That today he didn't get hit, or that today Yukio didn't ask for something Ichigo couldn't afford. Pimping was no longer an option. But what he really wished for, was a savior.

**Briar: So what y'all think? I decided to try a more darker genre. It's gonna be fun. I don't know how many chapters it's gonna be. More then ten hopefully. I hope I got the whole rape and some part of abuse good. I kinda know what it's about. Never had an abusive bf but I've witnessed it.**

**Ichigo: How could you?! First Only a nightmare and now this!3 ficts I've been raped.**

**Briar: An there is more to come.**

**Grimmjow: How the fuck is this a grimmichi fict?**

**Briar: 'cause yer gonna try ta help him. Duh! So tell me what you think lovlies and please no flaming cause this is a hurt/comfort genre. Bad things are meant to happen.**


	2. Meeting

Ichigo had slept horribly. Yukio had ended up walking up in the middle of the night only to have a constant urge to play the new game _Borderlands 2_ so all Ichigo could hear on and off for five hours was a robot known as CL4P-TP and the character Yukio had been. He had chosen Axton but Ichigo had seen a walk through of the game and preferred Zero. The masked creature who wielded a katana. It just seemed so cool.

Yet, Ichigo never actually got to play video games as much. Yukio would get angry if Ichigo defeated him in something like a simple game of versus. But, this is getting off on a tangent.

Ichigo had been grateful when Yukio deemed it bedtime but he was such a big bed hog Ichigo was cramped up at the very edge of the bed. Even falling off at one time. Yukio hadn't awoken so Ichigo was thankful. If Yukio had been woken up Ichigo would most likely end up in the hospital.

Ichigo figured he was still on his edge so stretching awake Ichigo was surprised when his fist connected with skin. Opening his eyes, Ichigo gasped. Ichigo had hit Yukio. Eyes now wide as saucers Ichigo kept on repeating "I'm sorry" like a mantra praying he would let it go.

But no, Ichigo could see it in his eyes. Yukio had no intentions of letting Ichigo get away with this. It was like punishing a dog. If a dog shits on your carpet you rub it's nose in it to teach it to no longer do that. So Ichigo might even get punched in the face. He didn't know a cover up to use. He could say he got beat up by some gang members but his boss, protective as she was might call the cops. That would result in more trouble from Yukio. Hospitalization, and more beatings because they couldn't afford to pay for food nor rent.

So instincts told Ichigo to get up and run, Doing that he ran backwards. Making sure his eyes never left Yukio's as he charged forward like a bull. After leaving the bedroom Ichigo started to look forward. Jumping over the coffee table only to have his foot get caught just as he almost made it resulting in him tripping and his face hitting the floor. His head hurt but he tried to get up only to feel weight on his back. Bucking his hips, Ichigo turned around. Pushing his hands and feet like they would magical speed up saving him from what was to come.

Sadly it was pointless. Ichigo ended up pressed up against the wall. Honey amber eyes widening in fear. Yukio stomped forward and Ichigo's breathing picked up. Once the man knelt in front of Ichigo he felt his arms in an iron tight grip. It hurt causing Ichigo to cry out in pain.

"Let go!" Ichigo cried out.

There was no response from Yukio because his rage made him too far gone. The grip only become more powerful as blunt nails dug in and eventually left scratch marks. Ichigo squirmed but felt the pressure on one arm released only to come forward and hit his nose. Causing his nose to have a few droplets of blood dribble down. Ichigo groaned. Tears of pain forming in his eyes. He could feel something in his brain coming forward to the surface. Some might think he was crazy but he heard a voice in his head. Only one.

It was the only one voice. Not multiple. That one voice was the only solace Ichigo had when he left his family. Abandoning them. Even his older twin brother Shiro. Oddly the voice sounded like his older brother. He had the same kindess Shiro had and he even tried to protect Ichigo. Currently Ichigo could feel him trying to come to the surface. Ichigo fought him. 'Shiro' could never surface when Ichigo was being raped since his emotional turmoil was too great and Ichigo shut him out but if Ichigo were to ever mentally break or emotionally weaken Shiro would try. All to save Ichigo from this everlasting nightmare.

"Stop!" Ichigo cried out," I have to go to work and earn money. Nel won't be happy if I'm late!"

That caused Yukio to seize the abuse. He pondered before getting off Ichigo and walking to the couch as if nothing happened and turned on the _Xbox 360_. When Ichigo was heading to the bathroom he heard Yukio say something.

"Yes?" asked Ichigo knowing saying what was rude and would get punished for being rude.

"I'll give you a treat later," spoke Yukio as his eyes were glued to the television," how does two hundred dollars sound?"

"That would be great," responded Ichigo," I could buy us food or something. Thank you."

Heading to the bathroom with his hand holding his nose so he didn't bleed Ichigo was in the bathroom cleaning himself up. The nose bleed stopped easy. Ichigo looked in the mirror noticing the dark purple bruises forming on his arms. Taking a Kleenex Ichigo poured some water on it and dabbed away the blood on his nose and some that dribbled on his body.

Sighing Ichigo slipped on his black long sleeved shirt, white dress shirt and red vest. Placing his name tag on. No one would notice the bruising and he knew if he were to ask what happened to his face he could response with he slipped in the shower.

Putting his boxers on as well as pants Ichigo tried to force a smile while looking in the mirror but it just looked twisted and it made Ichigo scowl once more. He hated trying to smile. It was harder than it seemed. At work it was much more easier. It was almost nine. His shift started soon. Brushing his teeth quickily. Ichigo went to the door. Thankful he still wore socks and slipped on his black dress shoes.

Sprinting he made it just in time for his shift. Scanning his finger and punching in his code. His arms felt like bricks and it pained Ichigo as he ran. He was close to being out of breath. That's when Nel snuck behind him, poking him in the sides causing Ichigo to jump as if she were a ghost. His heart rate accelerating until he turned around. His posture relaxed once he noticed it was her.

"Get in the smoke shop," ordered Nel in her playful serious voice.

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. Walking down the small hall way Ichigo entered the room. Closing it after him and heading to the front where he then unlocked the front doors. After that he went and locked the one glass door separating him from the customers. There were boxes waiting to be unpacked and that would be Ichigo's job for the next hour. Placing the new smokes in the back and the older ones in the front. Placing the tubes under the counter, and placing any extras in the little drawer underneath the main cabinets. The key was kept in a little box with pens, papers and other little things. There was at least three copies so that if any got lost at least they had their spares.

Unlocking each cabinet one by one Ichigo began to open boxes. Starting with the Canadian Classic's since they ran out of those last night. He also had to make sure that they were priced correctly. Scanning and unscanning them. He would do that at the end. One by one he added the cartridges of smokes. A few costumers coming here and there. The phone rang once and Ichigo picked it up answering it the typical "Hello Dangai Super Store how may I help you?" and if someone needed someone he would press a button saying who's name and that they have a call on line 101. Repeating it a second time and hoping said person hears.

Ichigo would get a break at eleven and then after his break at eleven fifteen the newbies would come. Ichigo would then get a lunch break from one to two and then one a three and get off at six. He had some money on the gift card so he knew he'd have to buy something for dinner. Looks like they were having no name microwave dinner's.

They were ninty nine cents. A good deal and surprisingly they don't taste as bad. Shiro would complain though. Saying it's processed crap and that it wasn't healthy. Ichigo could only frown. Eating healthy was expensive even when getting the cheapest stuff. Ichigo couldn't afford healthy. He still was able to work out. Running when Yukio was out or too stoned to remember anything.

Sitting back down, Ichigo picked up a book from beneath the counter. He always felt guilty reading but Nel and other employee's assured that it's okay as long as you don't get too involved and don't notice the customers there. Ichigo saw a book called L8ter G8ter. It was some stupid teen novel. Basically in chat format and the girls were shallow, stupid and Ichigo couldn't read two pages of it. Putting it down he went and read another book. It was called _Lie to me_ by David Martin. Ichigo thought it was based on the show since the guy was a human lie detector like the guy on the show.

Opening the page Ichigo began to read. The story was interesting and he would look up every two pages to see if someone entered. At one point he jumped and felt his heart beat quicken once again when the phone rang. Startling the bejeebees out of him. It wasn't long before Nel knocked on the door telling him to get his butt up for his break.

Nodding his head Ichigo went for his break. Sitting in one of the black chairs while a cartoon of _Tom and Jerry_ was playing. No one touched the remote. For some reason it was some unspoken thing that people just felt odd touching the remote and changing the channel. When someone did they asked if they were watching what was on. Hesitating and then changing it. Opening the fridge Ichigo smiled as he saw a president choice Ice tea can. Sure he couldn't drink it while on the work floor but he could enjoy it now.

Taking a class Ichigo poured it and placed some ice cubes in. Drinking it and relaxing. Keeping track of the clock on the digital box. Eating a bag of potato chips while hearing two grocer boys converse. They were lazy. Basically when they weren't on the floor, which was a lot, they stood in the back talking. If the cashier's called them they had a dibs out rule where they touched their nose and who ever was the last to touch their nose went to the call. Pathetic if you asked Ichigo.

Sure, you could call him pathetic for sitting down in the smoke shop but he was _allowed_. The grocer boys would just procrastinate behind there while the cashiers had to deal with lines and lines of people when it became that busy time of the day or dear god, holidays. Ichigo shuddered at the thought. Thanksgiving when it's the day of thanksgiving and people suddenly realize they forget like a cart full of things for the dinner with the family.

Ichigo frowned. He missed Yuzu's home cooked turkey, It was so good. Last thanksgiving Ichigo worked and ate a microwave dinner while Yukio went to his uncles and they ate turkey and drank wine and got high as a kite. Yukio had managed to get some money out of him. That was the only good thing. Ichigo had ended up home sitting on the bed alone, in the dark while Yukio celebrated. Ichigo died on the inside missing his sisters. They had probably grown so much and he wasn't there to see them develop.

Looking up at the clock Ichigo realized he had one minute to get back to the front with the cashiers. He walked a normal pace and it took him thirty seconds. Greeting those who he passed. A man who was shopping asked for something and Ichigo told him to look in isle ten.

Ending up at the front Ichigo saw Nel. Moving forward he noticed that there was a small pale man with emerald orbs. The man introduced himself as Ulquiorra. Ichigo smiled and shook his head. Turning to his companion Ichigo's heart almost stopped. Blue hair, matching eyes and a smirk that was filled with mischief and playfulness. It was him.

"Hey names Grimmjow," greeted Grimmjow with the devilish smirk.

**Briar: Done. I been updating Twin Terrors so much I felt guilty for not updating this story. Not very interesting. Only 'cause Ichi was at work.**


	3. Work

Ichigo almost had his jaw open. The blue haired man who had been haunting his dreams reappeared right in front of his face. Oh he had to be dreaming. Someone body pinch him. Ow! Well he didn't mean literally. Glaring at Nel, who was smiling like nothing was wrong Ichigo extended his hand. Greeting Grimmjow. If his heart didn't stop beating or the fact he felt his body heating up, he could swear he was going to jump this man.

That was until he realized that he was touching someone. A man to be precise. Gasping, Ichigo tried nonchalantly to drop his hand. The three realized why he gasped and turned around. Thankfully there was an old lady who was slipping out of her skirt so Nel dashed off to stop the whole store from never coming back here again.

Turning to face the two Ichigo smiled. It was time to put on his best happy face. It was hard though. Two hours later Ichigo felt exhausted. Ulquiorra managed the job with ease. Remembering each and every rule, code he was given and even had time to study the others while Ichigo continually pretended to be a customer buying items he had randomly grabbed. Ichigo really wanted to pull his hair out.

Grimmjow had problems with his smile. Not that it wasn't attractive, it just might scare the younger children. Then there was his short temper. Grimmjow had accidently scanned an item twice and Ichigo told him he had to return in. The look in those dazzling sapphire eyes cause Ichigo to flinch. Thinking Grimmjow were to hit him.

Afterwards Grimmjow had learned not to be so aggressive. It still managed to slip and Ichigo feared that the man would be fired on the first day. Finally he decided to give it a real try. Taking down the lock that said it was closed, flicking the switched that turned the light on and scribbling a note that said " I'm new please try to be patient" added with a smiley face.

It was well thought out and all new cashiers had the note put up until the cashier was confident he or she could do without. But if they didn't do successful the note was placed back on. Ichigo had thought it degrading and worked his hardest when he first worked there just to get the sign off. It had taken over two weeks and then he was placed on the express lane, which did not have ten items or less. It was just lane one and everyone went to it thinking that it was super speedy. Which was true since senior cashiers worked there. Sadly Ichigo had gotten nervous, wasn't fast enough and was sent to work in the smoke shop and for another week had to deal with the sign.

So when Grimmjow volunteered to go first Ichigo didn't know what to do first. Cheer or panic. Yup, panic was his choice when a frail old lady with white hair rolled forward with her walker and groceries. She had a few produce and some canned goods. Seeing her made Ichigo think that he might get angry and be rude to the woman.

So when Grimmjow greeted her with a sweet smile, asking her if she needed any bags, was interested in the deal of the week and bagged each item with ease and managed to go through the produce codes with ease Ichigo could of sworn he heard angels singing and a light shining down on the blue haired man. He had managed that perfectly, telling the old lady to have a good day.

Ichigo felt his rapid heartbeat steadily reaching its normal pace again. Somehow the clumsy blue haired man that was standing in that exact spot five minutes ago did not exist when dealing with real people. It made Ichigo proud and his day a little better. Knowing that he'd go home to Yukio and start another job at a candy store named after the owner an hour later. No time for a dinner so he was thankful for a lunch break. Uruhara Shoten was open all night so Ichigo would be working from seven at night till two in the morning. Did he mention that the other half was a bar? No he didn't did he! He would be going between being a server and a cashier. Being sexually harassed by the drunk men. Oh and to boot the other half was a stripper store! The candy shop closing by eight and then the wild night showed itself. Being none the wiser to the parents since most of the parents were customers at the bar. The separate wing often smelling of sex, smoke, sweat and alcohol. The occasional vile scent of vomit reached the trash cans as well. Ichigo being forced to clean them due to Uruhara and his wife both claiming they would get sick from cleaning such a thing.

The only reason he worked started this job was because Yukio had been outraged from the bunk weed he had gotten and yelled, blaming it all on Ichigo. Saying if he had earned more money then he would get better weed and be able to reward Ichigo better.

The result for his failure was painful. Yukio slamming the orange haired boy into the wall. Making sure he bleed. The cooper scent filling Ichigo's nostrils as his head throbbed. His skull wishing to break free once Ichigo was grabbed harshly by the back of his neck and slammed into the floor. Barely missing the coffee table corner which would have result in a concussion that would have went unnoticed by the drug addict.

As well as being beaten Ichigo was brutally getting raped by Yukio, having some of his drunk gaming buddies join in. The night had been such a blur. All Ichigo remembered was tears clinging to his eyes, staining the wooden floor, belts and red markings hitting his body. Soon enough the welts had been large enough to the point where Ichigo felt no pain. Instead he could only feel that tiny part of his soul getting eaten by darkness as Yukio only sat on the couch playing Battlefield 3 and acting as if the activities taking place did not occur. The man was cruel and Ichigo could never escape. Yukio would always find him in the end.

After being raped several times Ichigo had been immobilized for the entire night. Forced to be woken up at the butt crack of dawn by Yukio kicking him in the side, painfully mind you, with his steeled toed boots. Besides waking up to pain Ichigo had also woke up only to empty the contants of his stomach which was yellow fluid in his stomach. The action happening so quickly that the yellow gunk had fell on Yukio's boot result in Ichigo being kicked in the chin. A bruise formed not to soon after.

With the sickness mixed with pain that laced through Ichigo's body causing his wounds to reopen without having the chance to be wrapped and cleaned Ichigo had to take the day off. Further fuelling Yukio's anger and resulting in another beating for loosing over a hundred dollars for the days work he missed. Trying to apologize it did not help in the least. Only angering Yukio and causing Yukio to take drastic measures. Ichigo had then been kicked out of the house for the night.

Sleeping in a dirty alley. He didn't have the chance to grab his wallet so that he could stay at a hotel. Not even a cheap hotel took twenty two dollars and three cents cash unless you planned on renting yourself out for the night. Ichigo remembered shuddering at the thought and went to an abandoned alleyway sleeping behind a garbage bin since the cold air kept the stench down.

He didn't have to work the next day but Ichigo had been freezing. Goosebumps never leaving his skin since he was only in a t-shirt and blue jeans. Often he woke up on multiple occasions shivering, dripping wet nose and a sore throat. Sleeping on and off again where even his dreams were unsafe. Plagued by Yukio and his short temper that managed to worm it's way on taking its toll on Ichigo's body.

When waking up Ichigo had not been the least pleasure. Since he was grouchy and woken up to a few hookers who were planning to take advantage of him by shooting him up and using him to gain money, Said a pretty little thing like him would bring in so much money they could buy drugs to last over a few months. If Ichigo had to reduce himself to such outlandish ways to survive it would not be for others. Now would it be for drugs.

It had been horrible when Ichigo returned. What was worse was that Yukio had forgotten about kicking Ichigo up, giving him a punishment. Chaining him to the bed. Ichigo was already cold, starving and tired but was refused food the entire night. Not wanting to eat out of a garbage can. He liked being hepatitis free thank you very much.

The tight clenching of his stomach and the need to revolt once more arising on multiple occasions while being restricted. Ichigo feeling faint and thinking he were going to die without even a crumb of food. Not even a glass of water was given to him. To this day Ichigo still had those marks on his wrists from trying to escape. Red violent marks on his wrist screaming at him that he had done wrong and that he had deserved said punishment. That it was all because he acted out and displeased his master. It wasn't Shiro's voice that was for sure.

Coming back to reality Ichigo gasped when he noticed Grimmjow was a little too close. Analysing him for a strange reason. It almost made Ichigo blush, loosing his professionally demeanour. How long had he been thinking of the past? It couldn't have been any longer than a few minutes but the look Grimmjow said was that it was much longer. Almost thinking Grimmjow knew what was going on in Ichigo's head with the look he gave Ichigo he almost stormed off and left until he realized he could loose his job. He wouldn't be able to pick up more hours at Uruhara's. The man already paid Ichigo thirteen dollars and sixty five cents an hour.

Looking at the man Ichigo saw Grimmjow looking at the permission's. Realization dawning on Ichigo that Grimmjow had no idea what the fruit was nor that the code was. After Grimmjow explained how both he and Ulquiorra could not find the code Ichigo could only relax once again being in the presence of the two odd men. Ichigo had the same problem at first, since both his and Grimmjow's permission lacked a code on it. Both had let pride get the better of them and refused to call grocery. Thankfully Ichigo now knew the code for the orange fruit.

"4428," replied Ichigo smiling at the customer who had been patient enough to get an answer.

Noticing the time, Ichigo realized that it was nearing time for his lunch break. As well as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would have to sign out so they didn't get docked any money. Flipping the switch off, Ichigo was thankful the line consisted of two more people. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow taking their turns and Ulquiorra telling Grimmjow not to rush himself or he would never get it right. Ichigo then scolded Ulquiorra for belittling Grimmjow's skills and that it didn't work that way in the store.

Showing the two new employee's how to sign out he noticed Ulquiorra had troubles scanning his fingers and Ichigo told him not all fingers worked and tried again only to fail. Five times. Grimmjow had done it with ease and Ichigo wanted to pat the black haired man that not everyone got it right. So instead he told him they would have to do it manually today. Leading them into the hallway Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were shown their work schedule. They were to arrive on Wednesday and work on the weekends. They also go to keep their booklet with all the codes so they didn't have to use the large books under the cash registers.

Saying his goodbyes to them, Nel came up with a smile on her face. The two both were going on their lunch break. Smiling the two punched out for it was necessary to do such when going on lunch break so they didn't get paid for lunch. They got paid for their two fifteen minute breaks so that wasn't a big deal. Walking with Nel, Ichigo realized just how much pain his back was in. Not noticing before since he had to concentrate on the newbies but as he walked the throbbing pain in his centre would not ease up. Pressing his hands up against his back in a massaging like manner Ichigo followed Nel up the stairs. Internally groaning since the stairs helped none at all. When sitting down Ichigo was thankful the black leather chairs were soft. At one point he wished that there was a couch to sit on but there was not enough room unless the moved some things and if Nel would fund it, Which most likely would not happen since Ichigo and other employee's often fantasized getting a nap in during their lunch breaks when really tired.

Realizing that he had forgotten his gift card at home in his other pockets Ichigo frowned. Turning to the fridge Ichigo hoped some good food was in there. Only to be sorely disappointed. There was no water nor any ice tea. But just his luck. There was a case of diet mugs rootbeer. One of Ichigo's favorite. Except the after taste. It made Ichigo think of Crest toothpaste.

Sitting back down Ichigo saw Nel smiling while holding a chicken sandwich. Made like a tuna sandwich but with chicken. It was wrapped in plastic, she was waving it towards him in offering. Her childish behaviour revealing itself once again. Thanking her for the lunch Ichigo grabbed her a cup and the two shared a diet rootbeer and their sandwiches. Nel was always so kind to make a second lunch for Ichigo. Knowing he was poor. Ichigo also hypothesized that he knew about Yukio as well. The man sometimes coming into the store filled with anger because Ichigo was asked to continue a five hour shift making it a nine hour shift. Nel and some of the other tougher employee's managed to kick him out. Warning him. If Yukio were to make a scene again, one of the cashier's was told to call the police.

So here he was eating a nice whipped chicken sandwich enjoying the relaxation of finally being on break. Chatting with a few of the female employee's since the males were too afraid of Yukio to even speak to Ichigo. It hurt, since well he was gay but it didn't mean gay guys couldn't have guy friends. Ichigo at one point of they day thought maybe he could befriend Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. That was until an image of Yukio conjured itself up and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra bleeding on the floor profusely. Not a pretty sight, Since Ichigo was once again prisoner to the chains on the wall. Watching the scene. Crushing Ichigo's heart,

"Ichi you okay?" asked Nel.

"Hm? Fine," replied Ichigo.

The rest of his shift went by quickly. Being back in the smoke shop and having another fifteen minute break only to go back to the cashier's once again. Someone else taking over his shift in the smoke shop. Ichigo didn't mind. He liked the encounter with people. It wasn't very often he saw his old friends. There was only two. Nozomi, a girl he had found naked in the parking lot near death from her drunk brother Kageroza taking things too far. Then there was Senna. Another girl Ichigo had saved. She had been hunted down by her cousin who was trying to sell her to the highest bider as a sex slave ,maid, nanny. What ever you wanted her to be. Ichigo wasn't able to buy her but managed to black mail the man and trick him. Causing him to be behind bars and never again to near Senna. Ichigo always seemed to be the hero. Where was his hero? Knight in shining armour? His angel? It would be too good to be true to be free once again.

The night was starting to begin and Ichigo turned off his light for his till. The store wasn't busy so he said goodbye to the others working there. Nozomi would be working her shift at Uruhara's. She was the one who introduced him. She was a simple waitress. Nothing more. Senna a bartender resulting in many sexist comments saying she needed to get back into the kitchen. However he boyfriend Stark and step daughter Lilynette would have none of that. Lilynette was a sixteen year old girl who often would hit anyone who would hurt her almost step mother. She was hoping Stark would get off his lazy ass and propose. Those were the few rare moments where Ichigo could all but smile. Seeing such a relationship often gave him hope.

Leaving the store Ichigo took off his uniform. There were some new strippers coming and Ichigo could care less. He had to admit some of them did an amazing job but it wasn't Ichigo's job to pry as to why the females, and occasional males stripped.

The winds howling brought Ichigo out of his train of though. Shivering at the feeling of cold winds hitting him. At least Urahara's would be warm. He increased the heat a little so the bodies of his strippers looked more lovely. Making the men more aroused to the increased temperatures.

He had time to kill but he didn't want to go home. Not to get yelled at again and have to tell Uruhara last minute that he couldn't do his shift. Tomorrow was his day off. So he might just be safe. So instead he would help Uruhara set up his strip club. The chairs would need to be set down, music prepared for the D.J. The man sometimes was to busy to be able to do it himself. There was also cleaning tables again just to be safe. The poles were sterilized in the mornings, three or four times. Yoroichi was very persistent to have them clean for her girls. Uruhara supplied the alcohol and worked with the male strippers.

When dark clouds loomed over the skies Ichigo began to hurry. Not to far from his second work place, Ichigo could hear the dried leaves as they rolled across the cement ground. Tree's shaking and the leaves falling down. Making it look as if they were dancing. The scent of fall invading his nostrils as well as the night.

When Ichigo arrived in the store it had just started to down pour. A flash of lightning bright enough to light the room causing Ichigo to jump. Not expecting it to be a storm. Ichigo didn't even have an umbrella. If he came home soaked Yukio would sure enough flip out.

Walking through the old shop Ichigo made it to the back. Taking a right and entering the door to see the lights dimmed and a few people already at work. Finding Uruhara Ichigo noticed his surprised expression but was quick to explain he wanted to help set off.

"Just don't expect any pay for this," sang Uruhara while waving the fan in his face," you don't start till seven."

"Yeah I know," replied Ichigo beginning to walk away/

"Oh and Ichigo," Uruhara piped in," go help out our newest stripper. He's having some difficulties with the lights."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Walking backstage to where a man who was already dressed in his stripping outfit stood by the latter. The man wore a black fishnet shirt, barely making out the Gothic six on his back and black leather pants. A fedora hat on his head. The man wore black boots and can you guys what they were made of? Yup, you got it. Leather. Needless to say, Ichigo found himself dry mouthed and turned on once again by another male. Two in one day. Ichigo must be sexually deprived. Real, good, passionate sex. Not what Yukio deemed sex.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence Ichigo was shocked to see who turned to look at him. Sapphire eyes locking with amber. Blue hair standing out in the dark room just as Ichigo's orange did. Gulping Ichigo suddenly felt nervous. Like the man was stalking him or something. First his dreams, then work. What next? His home? Trying to act casual Ichigo smiled and said he was there to help.

"Hey," said Grimmjow interrupting Ichigo's instructions," I thought meeting all over the place was a thing in romance movies...Maybe I'll get my lucky chance with you. What do you say? Wanna do on a date with me?"

**Briar: Done. I know it's more wordy rather than conversation. I hope it didn't bore you. IndigoButterfly, and I'm sure others noticed that I suually use more dialogue and all. I was wondering if you thought this was well done. Review and all, even if it's ta say you liked my old style er liking my new style. Until next time :)**


	4. Dancing fool

Ichigo had a confident smirk on his face. He knew what he was about to do would get him in serious trouble if Yukio found out. Putting on his pure seme face, he walked forward. Ichigo was always a seme before Yukio. He had been no one's bitch.

Leaning into Grimmjow and causing him to lean back into the desk Ichigo's ambers eyes shone with fake lust that could be perceived as something real. A certain darkness he had thought he had forgotten twinkling in his eyes. Mouth near Grimmjow's ear, Ichigo ground his hips into Grimmjows.

"Baby, why not get a room?" asked Ichigo," I wouldn't mind fuckin' tha' tight ass o yers. Make sure ya wouldn't even be able ta walk afterwards."

Being pushed away from Grimmjow and hearing a growl Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. The smirk worn by his split personality. Instead of being angry Ichigo began to laugh. Shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Ignoring Kisuke when he had asked Grimmjow to help. The pervert was probably trying to set Ichigo up with Grimmjow but Ichigo knew it would never happen. Yukio would kill him before Ichigo even had the chance of leaving him.

He had no idea when he would end his shift so hopefully he wouldn't have to see Grimmjow dancing. Knowing he would be going on soon as a crowd showed up or a couple after the first dancer. Ichigo didn't care though...Did he? No, he couldn't. Yukio would kick his ass if he knew Ichigo was thinking about the new dancer who had an awesome tan, great muscles and a fantastic ass. Someone Ichigo wouldn't mind dominating or even being dominated by. The sex would be awesome and so worth the beating, but Ichigo was faithful and would not cheat on Yukio. No matter how much Yukio beat him.

Music started blasting. This was the first set after Ichigo had helped Kisuke clean. The split personality catching the attention of the first words said perking Ichigo's interest as well. The first sentence catching his ears.

_I hear voices in my head_

The beat was somewhat like rock but not metal at the same time. His split personality was bordering in his head waiting to be unleashed. Ichigo on the other hand was afraid. Had Grimmjow heard him talking to himself while he was cleaning? No he couldn't have. Ichigo had yet to have any customers and he began to watch as Grimmjow danced. The sound of the guitar talking over. Grimmjow coming forward with that seductive walk having the male and female's eyes on him. Tan fingers reaching towards the hem of his shirt. Slowly pulling it up and away from his body. The shirt now off revealing the entire expansion of his chest. Ichigo checking to make sure he wasn't drooling. He was finding his pants a little tighter though.

The bluenet moved towards the pole. Hips bucking as he slide down.

_But when rules start getting broken_  
_You start questioning your faith_

Once again moved his hips up, grinding against the pole as his body was arched back. A lusty expression worn as he wore a seductive smirk. While he did those motions Ichigo could imagine Grimmjow on a mattress as Ichigo thrust deeply into the bluenet. Seeing those expressions as he made sure to hit his prostate.

Eyes were glued as Grimmjow moved back hugging the pole as he did so. Jumping back and circling around the pole Ichigo saw that predatory carnal hunger as sapphire eyes met amber, golden tinted eyes. 'Shiro' was intrigued as well. Wanting to move closer but knew better. Ichigo was in control. Shiro would only intervene unless danger was coming from behind or Ichigo couldn't handle himself. That was the rules when they made a contract. Shiro would be his protector and as a result, Shiro would no longer try to over take Ichigo and Ichigo could remember everything he wished when Shiro took control.

Stalking back towards the pole, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow showed his back side. The large gothic six still there and appeared more easier when the light would occasionally flash on Grimmjow. Hand raised up before propping on his hips and sliding down his side. Hands ever so slowly removing the leather pants. They were now off and a sapphire blue thong was revealed. Pants were kicked off towards the curtains. Grimmjow turned and faces the crowd. They were all howling and throwing money at Grimmjow.

_And the preachers all are sinners_  
_And the police just take the grease_  
_All you judges you are guilty_

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow then began to swirl around the pole once more. However, Ichigo did not expect the man to pull himself up and legs twirl around. Arms hooking around each of his legs and holding them in place as he spun around and around. Going around the pole at least four times.

_I have a voice that is my savior_  
_Hates to love and loves to hate_

Unhooking each leg, Ichigo watched as he continually spun around and arms hugging the pole as Grimmjow spun once more. Landing with a feline grace on his tip toes. Only to once again move around the pole and use his upper body to pull himself up as his legs and upper body twisted around it. Reaching near the top where Grimmjow went upside down. Arms and body facing downwards as he managed to spin around and around while moving down the pole. Slowly he started to spin and one arm held another in place as the other was in the air freely as he moved down. Both arms went on the pole and Grimmjow used them so his body was horizontal but one leg was up and the other was down as he spun around. Moving around the pole his stomach faced the ceiling legs moving up and down but not at a fast tempo mind you. Doing a whole 360 before having his legs and the top of the poll and body facing the bottom. Legs now spinning him as his arms were free. The crowd was cheering and thrwoing more money. Enjoying the show.

Ichigo watched in amazement as Grimmjow began ascending up the pole since he still had a lot of room. Nearing the lights. Using his hands he arched his legs back. His legs bent back far enough where they were near Grimmjow's head.

Ichigo could never to that. Sure he was flexible and had a lot of strength and could be a stripper but he'd be too embarrassed to do such a job and Yukio wouldn't allow him to show off what was his to see and his only.

Grimmjow then moved his legs back around the pole. Sliding down a little before one leg went off as did an arm. One leg facing one direction and the other facing another direction as Grimmjow began to move down the pole. Both hands grasping the leg in front of Grimmjow's face having Grimmjow slide down with ease. Landing on the floor on his back. Grimmjow released his leg and pulled himself up using the pole for leverage and began to crawl forward.

_I see darkness falling_  
_I hear voices calling_  
_I feel justice crawling_  
_I see faith has fallen_

Ichigo found himself moving forward from his post. Finding an excuse since he had to give an order to one of the customers near the pole, thankfully. After giving the man his drink, eyes not wandering off Grimmjow, or Sexta as his stage name was, Ichigo moved towards the stage. Grimmjow was now on his hands and knees. Leaning forward closer to Ichigo and he could feel Grimmjow's hot breath on him. See the light sheat of sweat covering his rippled muscles. Without a second thought, Ichigo pulled out his wallet and handed Grimmjow a twenty dollar bill from a pay Kisuke had giving him in advance. Kisuke didn't believe in checks. Thought there was a conspiracy going on with the banks. Thankfully Kisuke paid him for the bartender job and cashier job so it was two pay checks he got in cash.

Ichigo could feel his heart squeeze when Grimmjow smiled at him. Not his regular shark like grin but a real smile. After that was done Grimmjow got up and was walking towards the pole again with a swish in his hips. The song was over. Grimmjow was collecting his earning and Ichigo was forced to go back to work. Now remembering the entire lyrics to the song. Ichigo prayed he hadn't been found out. The song was just, too...Picked! Ichigo couldn't come up with how to describe it so sue him. He had images of a hot bluenet dancing in his mind, not sugar plum fairies.

So here he was mixing drinks. The night going by with ease and watching as Grimmjow did a second set. God, if the man didn't stop dancing Ichigo would fuck him on stage. Kind of like the scene from Magic Mike. Hell Ichigo didn't think Kisuke would mind either. Most likely the guy would start a porn business and Ichigo and Grimmjow's fucking would be the first best hit. Why? Because Kisuke had camera's everywhere in the place. Making sure no one was harmed and if so, he had evidence. He had no signs about the cameras though. Wanting to catch criminals in the act.

Finally his shift was almost over and Ichigo thought he was safe. Oh how wrong he was. The bluenet came to sit on a bar stool. In blue jeans that hung low on his hip and no shirt. The button didn't even looked like it was put on properly. Unconsciously, Ichigo licked his lips. Trying his best not to lookat Grimmjow and failed. Eyes ranked over the muscled man. Before he knew it Grimmjow was sitting down and looking at Ichigo too. Eyes moving up and down checking out Ichigo's assets.

"C-Can I get you anything?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope,"replied Grimmjow," I think I'm fine with the view anyway."

Ichigo ignored the answer and looked at the time. The club was closed now. Thank God! All he had to do was clean the bar now. Already having gotten all the glasses cleaned. He didn't have to worry about the plates. Sometimes Kisuke had the strippers put them in the dishwasher. Ichigo grinned since it was Grimmjow's turn. At least he couldn't bug Ichigo any more. It was a win win for Ichigo. Quickly he cleaned the bar. There was one place he could go to to get food for Yukio. 7-eleven. They had a pizza hut inside and he could get the food and a pop. Ichigo's friend Chad worked there as the cook and he made Ichigo pizza if there as none late at night. Ichigo was forever grateful. Chad didn't say much so Ichigo never got in trouble for being his friend since he was good at video games but not good enough to beat Yukio.

The weather was cold and Ichigo ran. Making it to the store with ease and only having to wait five minutes. Already having the pop bought and once his order was ready he thanked Chad and gave him a tip before walking out, even though he had paid at the register before. He had made it home in record time too. Yukio still zoned out in his games. The place stunk like weed but Ichigo ignored it. Heading to their small kitchen and preparing Yukio's drink. With three pizza's in hand and Yukio's large drink Ichigo walked to the living room. Placing it down beside Yukio on the coffee blonde haired man surprised at the food and smiled in joy. What he said next shocked Ichigo.

"Have a piece," offered Yukio.

Ichigo blanked at that. A stoned Yukio offering him food. What was wrong with the world?

"Have some," insisted Yukio," you got me a surprise. Eat some and I'll give you a surprise after."

Ichigo did as said afraid Yukio might turn on him. Eating the food. It took about two hours of Yukio playing video games. Meaning it was four in the morning almost. Yukio pulled Ichigo up since he found himself near alseep while leaning on Yukio as a pillow. The two heading to the bedroom. Ichigo was afraid, however when Yukio kissed him softly Ichigo was surprised. Yukio was never kind, even when he was happy high. He still got mad if Ichigo fucked up. This change in attitude made Ichigo's heart swell in happiness. He soon found himself kissing Yukio back. The atmosphere getting heavy with lust. Ichigo was about to pull of Yukio's pants but was back Ichigo saw Yukio shake his head.

"Let's just cuddle," offered Yukio with a kind smile.

Ichigo smiled back and found himself in bed cuddled up to Yukio. Arms around Ichigo as Ichigo rested his head on Yukio's chest. Yukio on his side and Ichigo having one leg between Yukio's while one of Yukio's was over Ichigo's.

_Maybe Yukio is changing back to his old self_ Ichigo thought to himself before falling asleep.

**Briar: Done!**

**'Shiro': Don't be fooled! Y-**

**Briar*covers 'Shiro's' mouth*:Shut! Up! Don't go ruining things.**

**Ichigo:*Sigh* Until next time. Please review.**


End file.
